Feliz dia papi
by Estrellas azules
Summary: Nessie tiene 9 meces pero ya parece de 5 años por lo que va a inicial, ali se entera de que se acerca el dia del padre y le hace un regalo a su papi, ¿por que tu padre esta brillando?-le pregunta su maestra al ver el dibujo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es mía y solo mia.

_Dedicado a mi papá por el día del padre, si bien no la publique ese día, la intención es la misma y espero que algún día lo pueda leer._

**Feliz dia papi**

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen pero mejor díganme Nessie, aunque no les recomiendo que lo digan frente de mi mami, se molesto mucho cuando mi Jacob me empezó a decir así, aunque me parece que ya se acostumbro, tengo 9 meses pero parezco de 5 años aproximadamente o al menos eso es lo que mi familia opina.

Mis papis me inscribieron en el jardin de niños de Port Angeles porque dicen que debo familiriazarme con otros niños o algo así y como nadie de Forks puede verme aparte del abuelito Charlie, mi Jacob y el resto de la manada una jardin de niños en Port Angels era la mejor opción.

Estoy emocionada porque hoy día vamos a hacer los regalos para el dia del padre, nunca oí hablar de el antes,pero la maestra dice que haremos un regalo para poner felices a nuestros papis y yo amo ver a mi papi feliz.

La maestra nos pidió que nos dibujemos junto a nuestros papas para poner el dibujo en un marco que ella iba a hacer_, no es justo yo puedo hacer el marco se ve fácil solo tendría que pegar esos trozos de madera y forrarlos con la tela azul, pero bueno mejor me pongo a dibujar._

_¿Que puedo dibujar?_... ah ya se, nos voy a dibujar como estábamos el sábado cuando papi me llevo a cazar y terminamos adoptando al conejito que intente cazar, pero me miro con sus ojotes enormes y no me quería soltar, ahora es mi mascota, se llama Bach, mi papa eligió el nombre

_Flash Back_

Estaba en la casa de mis abuelos con mi papa, que intentaba enseñarme a tocar el piano, cuando mi garganta me empezó a molestar la sentia como si quemara un poco, entonces mi papa me miro y me dijo:

-Nessie ¿quieres ir de caza? Hace como una semana que no vamos

En eso entro mi abuelito y le reclamo a mi papi.

-Edward se supone que la acostumbremos a comer comida humana, entre tu y Alice no me dejan dársela.

_Es que sabe horrible abue_

-Ella dice que sabe horrible-contesto riéndose

-Nessie, es por tu bien-insistio mi abuelito

_No,no,no yo no quiero esa comida humana que sabe a tierra y menos la formula de bebe es asquerosa_

-Vamos Carlisle, no ves que a ella no le gusta, vamos solo esta vez

-Siempre terminan convenciéndome, vayan

Así que fuimos al bosque que estaba cerca de la casa, mi papa me dejo al lado de un árbol mientras el iba a cazar su puma, ama a los pumas.

Mi papi volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que suerte que hubiera un puma aquí, ya me estaba cansando de los ciervos.

-Así como yo de la comida que el abuelito Carlisle me da-dije mostrándole mis recuerdos de esa asquerosa comida.

-Venga Renesmee sabes que el abuelito lo hace porque te quiere.

_Si pero es horrible_

-Créeme, lo se, una vez tuve que comer una manzana, y he comido varias veces frente a Charlie-dijo lo ultimo casi susurrando-las cosas que hago por tu madre, pero bueno ¿te ayudo?

-Si papi.

Papa me ayudo a cazar un ciervo, aunque antes se disculpo por haberse acabado al puma sin dejarme nada, pero no importa el ciervo calma la sed que es lo importante.

Estaba por intentar cazar otro cuando un conejito se me acerco, se veía tan tierno y adorable, y me miraba con esos enormes ojos negros todo peludito y me estaba lamiendo la mano mientras trataba de morderme con sus dientecitos, hacia cosquillas

-Ese conejo no tiene instinto de supervivencia-dijo mi papi acercándose con una sonrisa-es muy pequeño ¿Estas segura que lo vas a tomar?

_No me lo voy a tomar, míralo es tan tierno ¿me lo puedo quedar?-_rogué mentalmente, es que hablar era mucho trabajo, quiero decir si pueden entenderme, ¿Para que molestarme?

Mi papi me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Eres igual de impredecible que tu madre, te saco a cazar y te quieres quedar con los animales.

-Por favor-dije hablando, eso siempre los convencía.

-Renesmee puedo ver tu plan por si se te olvido

_Rayos, eso de que mi papi lea la mente no me es siempre_ _útil_

-Pofis-rogué poniendo la cara que mi tía Alice pone cuando quiere convencernos para lo que sea y siempre le funciona, especialmente con mi tio Jasper.

-Ness…

-Por favor-dije sacando mas el labio inferior hacia afuera

-De acuerdo-acepto papi-pero tu lo tienes que cuidar.

-Esta bien-acepte,¿Cómo lo llamare?

-¿Que te parece Bach?-dijo papi con una sonrisa-es un musico.

-Es un conejo papi-dije sacándole la lengua-pero esta bien, tiene cara de Bach.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al final nos dibuje a los tres en el bosque , estaba mi papa cargándome y yo abrazando a Bach, he de decir que me quedo muy bonito. _Ummmmmmmm algo le falta ¿pero que? esta el bosque, el sol, hasta los restos del puma que papi cazo , ahhh papa debería estar brillando, le pondré escarcha(brillantina) así brillara, aunque yo no lo hago ¿por que? le preguntare al abuelito Carlisle una vez intente preguntárselo al abuelito Charlie pero me miraron raro y me prohibieron hacerlo_.

La maestra paso por nuestros sitios recogiendo los dibujos, le entregue el mío y su cara se puso graciosa me miraba raro y al dibujo y a mi y de nuevo al dibujo ¿no se mareaba? tenia entendido que los humanos lo hacían

-Renesmee, ¿porque estas con tu papa al lado de un montón de piel? ¿Y porque tu padre esta cubierto de escarcha?

-Nessie-susurre-es porque ese día fuimos a cazar y mi papa aun no se deshacía de la piel del puma.

-Ok Nessie, supondré que a tu papa le gusta ir a cazar, es un interesante pasatiempo, claro que nunca recomendaría llevar a niños pequeños,pero eso no explica porque lo cubriste de escarcha

-¿Es que quedo feo?-pregunte empezando a preocuparme, yo quería hacer algo lindo para mi papi.

-¡Oh no!-se apresuro en decir-esta muy lindo es solo que no lo comprendo

-Es porque ese día hacia sol-le explique lentamente, era obvio ¿porque mas brillaría mi papa?-cuando hay sol mi papa y mi mama, bueno en realidad toda mi familia menos yo y mi abuelito Charlie brillan, aunque yo brillo un poquito pero no tanto como mis papis aun no entiendo porque, mi mama dice que parecen diamantes gigantes.

-Tienes una gran imaginación-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba hacia otros asientos.

_¿Imaginación? pero si era verdad, ah bueno seguro era una broma, ahora solo me queda esperar unas cuantas horas para poder irme, la clase se estaba poniendo aburrida de nuevo y me estaba dando sed estar cerca de tantos humanos, tengo que decirle a mi papi que me lleve a cazar de nuevo por adoptar a Bach el sábado tome muy poco._

A la salida vino mi mami a recogerme, que bueno, ella no sale mucho aunque tenia puestos unos pupilentes cafés sus ojos se veían extraños, me gustan como se le ven normalmente dorados rojizo.

-Hola bebe-me saludo en el auto

-No soy bebe-me queje, aunque tuve que hablar ya que me puso en el asiento de atrás, ¿porque insisten en que lo haga? es mucho mas fácil mostrarles lo que quiero -tengo 9 meces

Mi mami me miro con una excepción rara en su rostro, me estaba dando risa, al final sonrío y dijo:

-Vale, no eres bebe.

Solo sonreí feliz de que lo hubiera aceptado y me pase el viaje pensando en el regalo para mi papi, antes de llegar(mi mami conduce rápido)le pregunte:

-¿Qué es el día del padre?¿Porque nunca oí hablar de el?

-Es porque tienes 9 meces aun-explico mi mama-es el día en que se celebra a todos los papas por querernos, estar con nosotros, cuidarnos…..eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a Charlie-termino de decir mi mama mientras estacionaba el auto y me ayudaba a bajar.

El resto del día paso normal como siempre, el sábado en la tarde me pase a la Push con Jacob y Seth, los cuales al parecer tambien sabían lo que era el día del padre, pero Seth estaba algo triste, luego Jacob me explico que Seth había perdido a su papa, quizá le preste al mío algún día.

El domingo me desperté temprano para darle mi regalo a mi papi, lo busque en mi armario, donde lo había escondido, debajo de la ropa nueva que me compro con mi tía Alice, el armario es enorme aunque no tanto como el de mis papas, mi tía esta un poquito loca con la ropa.

Salí y me dirigí al cuarto de mis papis cuando llegue los vi salir del armario que estaba en su cuarto, se veían un graciosos y estaban un tanto despeinados, seguro se perdieron adentro como me paso a mi una vez.

-Hola Nessie-me saludo mi mamá-¿tienes hambre?

-Un poquito -le conteste, aunque en realidad era mas sed lo que tenia.

-¿Vamos a la cocina?-pregunto mi mama un poquito nerviosa, suele estar así siempre que los veo llegar despeinados.

-Bueno-acepte escondiendo el regalo detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Cundo se perdió?-escuche a mi papa preguntarle a mi mama

-¿Qué habíamos quedado con lo de leer su mente?

-No es mi culpa, ella lo grita.

-No lo hace, es solo que es la única a la que puedes leer por aquí.

-No me cambies de tema, ¿Cuándo se perdió?

-Hace dos meses cuando escapaba de Alice que quería cambiarla por décima vez en una hora.

-Esa duende esta loca.

-Edward, es tu hemana.

-Eso no le quita lo loca.

Entraron a la cocina y mi mami saco unos dulces, de toda la comida humana los dulces si saben bien.

-Gracias mami-le dije feliz, iba a agarrarlos cuando me di cuenta que en mi mano tenia el regalo, mi papa volteo a mirarme así que empecé a cantar la canción de Barney que oí ayer en la tele de la casa de mi Jacob.

Cuando mi mama se sentó le dije a mi papi:

-Feliz día del padre-mientras me paraba y lo abrazaba-espero que te guste.

-Es hermoso-dijo mi papi mirando el cuadro y abrazándome parecía que quería llorar-te quedo precioso Nessie.

En eso mi mama se sumo al abrazo, estuvimos los tres abrazados un rato.

-Esta muy lindo-dijo mi mami viendo el dibujo-se parecen mucho.

_Ja, a ellos si les gusto y no les pareció raro que haya restos un puma o que mi papi brillara, se lo diré a la profesora para que vea que era en serio eso de brillar e ir de caza._

-Nessie ¿tu le dijiste que a tu maestra?

_¿Por que me parece que estoy en problemas?_


End file.
